


Wretched and Divine

by Mah_Blackberreh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Horror, Lovecraftian, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_Blackberreh/pseuds/Mah_Blackberreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing they sought was freedom. They just wanted to be left alone, without the Celestials hounding their every step. When they found Luffy... then they could finally escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I welcome you all to the first chapter of Wretched and Divine. I hope everyone enjoys what will become some wonderful SaboAceLuffy goodness~
> 
> And thanks to Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot for betaing!

The day the Celestials came was the day the whole world changed.

They came from the heavens, all bright and pure, full of kindness and promises that enchanted the mortals - and immortals - who dwelled upon the Earth. They were blinded by the majesty of the Celestials, the gifts that they brought, and the world began to thrive.

It was all a plot. The Celestials were not what they appeared to be, and when the world had been completely ensnared by them - they revealed what they truly were.

They didn't come from the Heavens.

They came from the Void. A place where the darkness was eternal and all encompassing, and they had been waiting for their chance to strike. The world was taken by surprise, and fell in a matter of days.

Human, creature, fae… None could withstand the Celestial's power.

* * *

 

"Ace."

The boy gave a start when he heard that familiar voice, and he quickly extinguished the fire that danced across his knuckles. He looked up with wide eyes and shoved his hands behind his back, as if that could somehow hide the fact that he'd been doing something he wasn't supposed to, and his tail began to twitch anxiously.

Sabo stood above him, lips pressed together to form a thin line, and blue eyes dark. "You know you can't use your abilities. You know what happens if we get caught."

Ace scowled and stood up, matching his adoptive brother's height. "Yeah, I know , I know. But it's not as if anyone's around…"

At the blond's glare, Ace winced.

"Yes I know that's not an excuse, you don't need to say it…" He sighed. "It was just… itching. I needed to either let it out or… scratch up my skin." He wilted. "Sorry…"

Sabo's gaze softened, and he shifted his hold on the pipe in his grasp. "I understand, Ace. But… next time, just tell me, and I'll help, alright?"

He stepped closer and raised his free hand to his mouth, tugging off the black glove with his teeth and carelessly dropped it onto the dusty floorboards. He raised his scarred palm in invitation, fingers splayed, and Ace immediately mimicked him. Palms pressed together and fingers linking, Ace's skin began to buzz and heat up as his fire stirred - but it was calmed seconds later as Sabo drew on it, pulling it into his own body and causing his skin to light up, his scars taking on an eerie, orange glow.

Ace was left feeling drained and empty - calm for the first time in days. They hadn't had the chance to do this in a while, what with constantly being on the run.

When Sabo pulled his hand away, he caught Ace as he slumped and gently lowered him to the ground. His pale cheeks were flushed fever bright, brown eyes dancing with flickers of yellow and red as Ace's fire settled within his body, and he smiled gently.

"There. Better?"

Ace nodded, a euphoric smile spreading across his face, and the blond's smile widened into a grin.

"Good. We can rest here tonight, I think. We made good time, so we should be able to make it tomorrow."

"Thats good…" Ace mumbled tiredly, pressing into his brother's now very warm body for comfort. "We can finally see Lu…"

"Yeah." The blond ran his gloveless hand through Ace's dark hair. "We can finally get 'im."

"Take him away from it all…" Ace yawned and his eyes fluttered closed. "Won't be their pet anymore…"

"Mmhmm." Sabe shuffled back a little and pulled Ace further against him, still petting his hair. "He'll be free, like we are now. Well… like we almost are. Once we get him, we just have to lay low for a bit - maybe a few years, somewhere isolated, and they'll have forgotten we ever existed."

"Yeah…"

Sabo's lips twitched into another smile. "Go to sleep, Ace. I'll keep watch."

There was no reply, other than a light exhale as Ace slipped into unconsciousness and his tail moving to wrap around the blond's ankle. Sabo remained still, content with being Ace's pillow, and continued stroking his hair. He wouldn't need to sleep for a long while now, after the amount of energy he consumed from Ace. The glow from his scars was only now starting to fade, and he was thankful that they'd found this condemned house to stay in for the night. He would have been the perfect target if they had to stay out in the open.

So he remained still, a warm, comforting presence by Ace's side, and stared at the stained, crumbling wall opposite to them. Thinking.

They were so close. Soon, they would all be free…

Sabo woke Ace just before dawn broke. The temperature had dropped severely during the night, and frost covered the glass window. The blond was thankful for the fact that he'd consumed some of Ace's fire and was able to keep them both warm - he never did well with the cold at all, and would have been next to useless had he not taken it. It should last him for the next few days, up until his brother needed to be drained again.

His fire was destructive, and needed to be let out and used, lest it build up and consume him from the inside. It was horrible for Ace, who was used to fighting and letting it free to destroy as it desired, but because of their situation he had been forced to keep it contained. He'd been wary of letting Sabo consume it in the beginning - after the last time, when they were both young and hopeless and had no idea what they were doing…

But Sabo had convinced him. Ace had agreed reluctantly - because really, what choice did they have?

It worked out for the best though. Ace didn't have to fear his fire consuming him, and Sabo didn't get burned again.

Now if only Sabo could get Ace to stop being so stubborn. He insisted on doing everything himself - fighting, when Sabo could quite easily defend them without needlessly calling attention to their presence. He wouldn't back down from a fight, and that pissed Sabo off to no end - they never would have gotten away in the first place if Sabo hadn't thought quickly and snuck them through the gaps in the wards that he'd spent months scoping out.

To put it simply, Ace sucked at stealth. He was  _fire,_  loud and destructive and big and bright. Hot-headed, terribly easy to anger, and a downright pain to keep him from blowing a gasket when something pissed him off.

Draining him usually calmed him quickly. Sabo would happily admit that he'd done so on numerous occasions. He did so like it when Ace was all placid and obedient, and Sabo always got such a buzz ordering Ace around.

But now… Sabo had been trying to make sure that they were extra cautious. They were so close to enemy territory now, and if they took one wrong turn… then Ace'd end up back where he was, and Sabo would most likely end up dead.

Sabo would not like to die. He was quite happy being alive, even if the world around them had gone to shit. Once they had Luffy, he would be even happier.

Ace was grouchy at being woken, as usual. His ears drooped and the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than before, but Sabo ignored the pang in his chest and kept prodding his brother to alertness.

The fae hissed at him, scowling angrily and his tail flicking irritably behind him, but he managed to crawl to his feet without any assistance, and leaned his weight against the decaying wall.

"I'm hungry, 'Bo." He whined softly and yawned, and at the same moment his stomach growled. It was obnoxiously loud in the abandoned house, and Sabo winced.

"We'll see if we can scavenge some food - there's a marketplace close by, there's bound to be something we could steal…"

"Could just glamour them into giving us food." Ace muttered darkly, and matched the glare Sabo directed at him.

"We can't." The blond stated, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. "You  _know_  we can't, especially around so many humans. There will be trackers there, they'll sniff out our magic and alert the authorities and then you'll end up  _exactly_  where you were before I got you out."

Ace pressed his lips together and stared angrily at the ground, and then said, "But they can't sense your magic. You can still do it."

Sabo was trying really hard to refrain from smacking Ace. "No I can't. Not after I've consumed all of your fire. Whatever magic I cast now will be tainted by fae magic, and that will result in the Trackers finding us. We just  _can't_  risk it, Ace."

The fae's shoulders slumped. "... Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sabo stepped closer and ran his fingers through the fae's dark hair. "Just - try to be logical for once, yeah?"

Ace pressed his lips together and nodded, and Sabo smiled ruefully and kissed him on the forehead.

"We'll have Lu soon. Then we will go far away from all of this."

"Yeah…"

* * *

There were too many people around. Normally Ace didn't mind that - he  _liked_  being social and interacting with others. But when those others were human and radiated fear and greed from their very beings, Ace found that he really,  _really_  disliked it.

The energies he felt from them… it made him feel sick. It was all he could do to stick close to Sabo and not vomit what little he had in his stomach.

But Sabo wasn't faring any better. Considering he fed off the energy off of all living beings, all of the negative emotions in the air was just as nauseating to him as it was to Ace. He explained that everyone was on high alert because of the recent attacks against the Celestials, and the Trackers and Guards that swarmed all of the major cities. Luckily, this was only a small town, but like Sabo said…

There would still be some Trackers. Because news of Ace's escape was bound to have reached the outskirts of the country, and with a Celestial manor so close by…

"Sabo…" Ace murmured. "I don't… I think I need to go…"

Clutching tightly to Sabo's black cloak, Ace shuddered and pressed against him, trying to keep the bile down. The blond pressed his lips tightly together, but only said, "Almost there. Just… have to wait for them to move…"

There was a pair of Trackers a few meters down the path, talking beside one of the numerous food stalls that dotted the market place. Normally, this wouldn't have been a bad thing. Sabo would have been able to simply walk over to one of the stalls, pay for some food with some of the pick-pocketed gold he had snagged, and then they'd be on their way.

But these Trackers had a Blood Sleuth with them. This one was in the form of a large wolf that was almost as tall as the Trackers themselves, and it was pawing at the ground impatiently, large claws scratching at the dirty stone. If it caught even the slightest glimpse of them...

They might as well be considered caught.

Ace held back a whine and pressed his forehead against Sabo's back. He hated feeling like this; like a burden, someone that needed to be constantly watched over and taken care of.

But really… what choice did he have? It was like Sabo said. They stood no chance until they were away from the Celestial's territory, and as soon as they had Luffy, the sooner they could go.

"Almost…" Sabo said softly, keen eyes - shielded from the sun by a pair a of dark glasses - trained on the Trackers, watching as they readied to move. They started forward, moving to pass the alley where Ace and Sabo hid, and the vampire let out a panicked hiss. He whirled, grabbing Ace by the wrist and tugged him behind a pile of crates, pressing his thinner frame against Ace's broader one.

Jolted by the movement, Ace brought his hand up to cover his mouth as his stomach churned, and Sabo placed a kiss to his jaw in apology. The vampire kept him pinned for almost a full minute, wary to move away and check that the Trackers and Blood Sleuth were gone - when Ace prodded his ribs gently, Sabo moved and peeked his head around the crates.

They were gone. Nowhere in sight.

Letting out a breath of relief, Sabo said softly, "Stay here."

Ace nodded mutely, watching as Sabo procured one of their supply bags and began speaking to a few of the vendors.

A few minutes of bartering, and skipping from vendor to vendor, Sabo returned with enough food to last them for the next week, and he gently ushered the fae down the alley.

The further away from the public place that Ace moved, the better he began to feel, and he grew a little less tense.

And hopeful. If they could get to the Celestial's manor, get Luffy…

"Portgas D. Ace." A low growl reverberated through the air, and there was something about it that made his ears hurt. "Finally found you…!"

All of Ace's limbs grew tense, and terror crept up his gullet like bile.

He could feel it behind him, the hot breath that washed over him like a fever, and before him Sabo whirled around with a loud, panicked curse.

"Ace, move!"

The fae managed just in time. His limbs, as weak as they felt, still had  _some_  strength in them, and he darted out of the way just as the Blood Sleuth's teeth snapped right where his head had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the second chapter guys! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, bookmarked, and followed! I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter~
> 
> Here we have the beginnings of some glorious SaboAce hehehe...

Ace crashed against Sabo, the vampire's arm coming around his waist to hold him steady, and he bared his fangs at the Blood Sleuth. The fae held on tightly, his legs shaking - and he cursed himself for being so god-damned  _weak_ . If only he could call upon his fire-!

But he couldn't. He hadn't regained enough strength since Sabo last drained him. The blond vampire would be the only one…

As if reading Ace's thought's, Sabo's skin grew hot and flames burst along the pipe. The Blood Sleuth lunged again, and the vampire pulled Ace out of the way, smashing the pipe against the beast's skull. It snarled, the blow snapping its head back and causing its neck to crack - but that wasn't enough to take down a Blood Sleuth. It stared at Sabo with complete fury, one eye burned to the point where it wouldn't be able to see - and it snarled out, "Leech!"

The scent of sizzling flesh and fur filled the alley, and Sabo lunged again before the Blood Sleuth had the chance to launch its own attack.

He shoved the end of the pipe right into the beast's bad eye, causing it to howl in pain, and then Sabo had Ace's hand in his own, pulling him - and they were running.

Running for their life again.

There was a Tracker suddenly blocking their path, and this time Ace moved to defend before Sabo could. He wrenched the Tracker's gun from his hands, tearing at his wrists and neck with his claws and causing the tracker to back into a wall with a pained screech, trying to raise his arms to defend himself - but all Ace needed was to get his hands around the Tracker's neck and  _pull._

It snapped, and the Tracker's struggles ceased. Sabo grabbed Ace's hand and they were running again, through the back alleys, back the way they had come - as fast as they could run.

The Blood Sleuth was faster. It caught up to them in moments, crashing into Ace and wrenching his hand from Sabo's. The Fae fell with a pained shriek, his body hitting the stone-cobbled ground hard, the Blood Sleuth crushing him.

He felt its teeth enclose around the back of his neck, and at that moment Ace thought that was it.

He was going to die.

But then he felt the heat of his own fire rush over him, and Sabo was shouting something he couldn't make out. Hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up, and from behind him the Blood Sleuth howled in agony.

When Sabo righted Ace, the fae could make out a wall of flames between them and the beast. The fire was spreading, up the walls of the buildings and across the roof, and the burned Blood Sleuth was pacing before it, snarling.

"You can't run, leech!" It hissed, baring its yellowed, blood stained fangs. It pulled itself up, standing on its back paws, its tail swishing behind it. "The fae will be returned back to the Masters, and you will be  _mine_!"

Sabo's arm around Ace was tense, his voice strained. Pained. "We'll just have to see about that. I'm afraid I'm not as tasty as you are probably thinking."

The Blood Sleuth laughed at that, and it licked its chops, wiping away some of the blood that coated its teeth. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, leech… You taste  _divine_ …"

Taste…?

Ace's eyes went wide, and his gaze darted to Sabo's face. He was pale - more pale than usual, lips pulled down at the corners and -

He was hurt. The beast had bitten him.

Ace let out a loud curse and took control of the situation. Damn it they didn't have  _time_  to waste here! The Trackers would be close behind the Blood Sleuth, and it was only a matter of time before it found a way past the wall of fire.

The fae turned, pulling Sabo's arm with him. The blond stumbled, legs buckling beneath his weight, and Ace wrapped an arm around his waist before running as fast as his legs carry him. It didn't matter that he himself was feeling weak enough to drop then and there - he  _had_  to keep going. He had to protect his brother - to get him help, or…

If left untreated, an injury caused by a Blood Sleuth would fester - and the victim would die within days. Whether human or creature, it didn't matter - certain death was guaranteed.

But vampires were supposed to be  _different_  damn it! Sabo should - should be alright now! He should have healed!

The the blond's breathing was laboured, and Ace found that he was having to hold up more and more of his weight as they ran. This wasn't good, damn it, no  _this wasn't good at all!_

A noise of panic and frustration escaped the fae when finally -  _finally_  - they made it back to the abandoned building they had stayed at the night before. They couldn't stay for long - though he was certain he had managed to lose the Blood Sleuth, he knew it was only a matter of time before it picked up on their scents - especially that of Sabo's blood - and managed to track them down.

And Ace didn't know what to do. He had to treat Sabo, he knew that, but with what? They had nothing with them, other than the food they had gotten earlier, and Ace knew absolutely nothing about treating wounds!

If only he knew where Law was… Law would know what to do…

Gritting his teeth, Ace lowered Sabo to the ground as gently as he was able. The vampire let out a pained hiss, hand clutching at the bite to his left shoulder, and Ace pulled the hand away with shaking fingers.

The blood leaking sluggishly from the punctures was black, and let out a foul stench that had Ace wrinkling his nose. Around the wounds, black veins were quickly beginning to spread, and Ace felt sick.

What could he…

"H-hey."

The fae gave a start, staring at Sabo with wide eyes. The blond's eyes were full of pain, but even still he managed to smile at him. It was comforting. "I-It's alright, Ace…"

"No, no it's not." The fae shook his head, biting his lip. "You're not - you should be healing. W-why aren't you-?"

"I s-said it's fine." The vampire cut him off, reaching out and taking Ace's hand. He squeezed it gently, reassuringly. "I-I'm not healing cause I'm - out of energy…"

He let out a loud, wheezing breath.

"Used up all your fire to k-keep the Blood Sleuth at bay. G-got nothin' left in my reserves. So at the moment I'm r-running on empty."

How that was supposed to be comforting, Ace had no idea. He grit his teeth and growled, "Then what-"

"I need e-energy."

Ace blinked. And then swallowed hard. "But I - I don't have any fire, I…"

The grin the vampire gave would have been unnerving under any other circumstance. It only lasted for a moment though, before it fell, and he said gravely,"I - need it directly from the source. Y-your blood…"

A shiver wracked down Ace's spine. He needed to… "You need to bite me."

Sabo nodded, and he tried to grin again. "I… don't need to tell you the consequences of that, do I? You… already know…"

Ace nodded and swallowed again. He was shaking, from anxiety, exhaustion, nervousness - he didn't really know. Maybe it was all three. Probably.

There were two reasons a vampire would bite someone to get their energy. There were numerous other ways for them to take the energy they needed, so biting was only for… draining with the intent to kill, or Bonding with the intent to mate.

So this would…

The fae licked his lips. This would… bond them…

The fae just - didn't have time to dwell on that. He couldn't. It was either refuse and kill Sabo, or agree and become… something.

He'd rather the 'something' than the dead Sabo. Definitely.

"You don't need t-to." Sabo said softly. "Y-you can… go find a human and bring one -"

" _No_." Ace growled, and his tail flicked back and forth in agitation at the mere thought. "No, we don't have the time for that. They'll find us, before then, or you'll die - either way, it's just not -"

He let out a shuddering breath, and shifted closer on his knees. Tugging down the collar of his shirt and brushing aside his hair, he leaned in and tilted his head.

"Come on. Bite me."

Sabo shuddered, a gleam of red appearing in his brown eyes. "I - Ace have you r-really considered w-what this would - mean-?"

" _Yes_ , yes I have." Ace snapped. "And I  _don't_  care, so long as you're alive! Alright? I can't - I cant do this on my own, Sabo! Luffy needs us,  _both_  of us, a-alright? And I fucking l-love you, you bastard, I don't care what happens or what changes so just shut the fuck up and bite me - ngh!"

The fae was cut off when Sabo's sharp teeth sank into his neck, breaking the skin easily. Ace stiffened with pain, spine arching a little, and he clutched at the front of Sabo's coat tightly. He pressed his lips tightly together to stifle any pained noise that would escape him, and Sabo let out a low moan.

Then the drain began. It started slow, very similar to the way it felt to have Sabo take his fire, but then after a few seconds it suddenly… became more. An intense rush that Ace felt throughout his whole body, his fingertips and toes tingling as they curled. His tail whipped behind him, arching high in the air, and his lips fell open with a gasp.

A heat grew in his belly, his eyes fell closed, and Ace pressed closer. This was… this was...

Something shifted within him. Or more like, something clicked into place. And it felt…

Amazing. While Sabo was draining him, it simultaneously felt like he was being filled with something - that made him feel…

Complete.

Sabo was right there. Before him. Touching him. Almost emitting this bright light, like a blinding beacon in an endless night, guiding Ace towards some kind of salvation and -

It was scary. Utterly  _terrifying_. Consuming in a way that Ace had never felt before, not even when the Celestials…

But Ace went with it anyway. Because this was Sabo. His friend, his brother, the one he trusted above everyone other than Luffy.

He trusted Sabo with his life. And more.

The vampire's hands came up to clutch his shoulders, and Ace slumped against him, boneless. The drain didn't stop, and Ace was beginning to feel light-headed. He didn't care though, because he felt good, warm and boneless from the sensation.

But then, finally, the drain stopped. He felt Sabo shift him, the world spun a little before stopping, and Ace was staring up at Sabo dazedly. The vampire had moved him so that Ace was now laying down with his head in the vampire's lap. Ace supposed that was a good thing… if he was sitting up he probably would have fallen over.

"How are you?"

Sabo stared down at him, the red still mixed in with the brown of his eyes and his lips pulled into a concerned frown. There was… something about him. A glow to his skin that was only ever there whenever he consumed Ace's fire, and the scars seemed to shimmer and shift - like they were… healing. Not fading, no, but… they just looked older. Better healed.

And the bite… Ace strained his eyes, trying to see through the fog. The blood was still there but… as far as he could tell, the black veins had receded.

He wanted a closer look, but he could barely move his finger.

"Hey, come on Ace." Sabo snapped his fingers in front of Ace's face. "Stay awake. I don't need you passing out on me."

The fae gave a slow blink, once again focusing on Sabo, and licked his lips. "I can… feel you…"

Sabo pressed his lips together. "And I can feel you. I feel your life flowing through my veins. I took too much. So  _come on_  Ace, stay with me!"

The fae just smiled up at him. "It feels nice… 'M glad you're alright..."

"Ace!"

The fae closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift, happy that he had been able to help Sabo. The vampire had helped him so much already… it was nice to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Reviews would be most welcome~
> 
> Oh! And for those of you who are reading Deconstruct, I have created and ask blog where you can ask questions to the characters and the like! Go check it out, the link is in my profile! (all of the art for it is on there too~)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a new chapter guys! Thank you all so much for your support, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot for betaing!

Chapter 3

It felt like Ace was drifting. In a bank, black space of warmth, surrounded by a comforting scent and a sense of safety. He wasn't alone. Everything was alright.

Ace really didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to face the outside world. Face the chaos and the fear and - and the  _death_ …

This was peace. Stillness. Serenity. Like he was wrapped in a warm embrace. Like he was loved.

And it was rudely disrupted by the sharp slap to Ace's cheek that had him opening his eyes, a panicked noise escaping him. Sabo's face came into focus, his expression strained, brown eyes fearful. "Come on Ace, I  _need_  you to stay awake."

"'M awake." The fae protested sleepily. "Stop worrying… 'M fine…"

Sabo shook his head and gathered Ace up in his arms. The fae's head spun dizzily at the movement, and he clutched at the front of Sabo's cloak tightly. "Ugh too fast…"

"Sorry - s-sorry. You need to eat something."

Ace was set down on a dusty, torn up couch, and the fae wrinkled his nose. "Stinks… go 'way…"

"Come on Ace!" There was a light tap against his cheek, and Ace's eyes settling on Sabo's own worried gaze. "You  _need_  to eat something. And drink something. And -  _fuck_ -!"

He disappeared from Ace's vision for a few moments, and the fae was left staring vacantly up at the ceiling. He blinked, trying to keep his eyes open, and counted the cracks in the ceiling to keep himself focused. Or at least… try to. He managed to keep his eyes open at least, but he always lost count sometime around the twentieth crack and had to start over again.

When Sabo returned, he shoved a hand under Ace's head and lifted it a little, the rim of a bottle placed against his lips. Cool water splashed against his skin, and the fae sipped at the proffered water, his tail weakly beginning to swish back and forth from where it hung off the edge of the couch.

Ace let out an annoyed whine when the bottle was pulled away - he hadn't realised how thirsty was, and he wanted more damn it! - before it was silenced by a wedge of fruit being shoved into his mouth.

An orange? Ace didn't remember Sabo picking one up from one of the vendors…Not that he'd been able to see everything, what with how distracted and how sick he had felt at the time.

But he… couldn't remember the last time he'd had a piece of fruit. Let alone a  _fresh_  piece of fruit.

It tasted like heaven.

The fae chewed it slowly, swallowed, and obediently opened his mouth again when Sabo raised another to his lips. Ace kept eating them until the orange was finished, and Sabo brought the bottle of water to his lips again for him to drink from.

The fae sipped at it, thankfully feeling a little more alert than before. At least now he could keep his eyes open without any struggle.

With a sigh, Sabo pulled the bottle away and ran his fingers through Ace's hair. "How are you? Do you feel - anything different?"

Ace gave a slow blink, unconsciously pushing into the touch. "Hh… I think… so?"

He tilted his head and blinked again. "... Can feel you."

He could. If he focused on the sensation, it was like he could… feel Sabo's presence beside him, like a soft, comforting warmth. It made him feel relaxed, safe.

Like he had before. When he had been floating in the darkness. It just… wasn't as strong.

"That's…" Sabo swallowed. "That's good, Ace. That means - the bond's starting to take hold..."

Ace yawned and nodded, then gave a sleepy smile. "Mmm. Bonded…" The smile fell. "What would Lu…"

"Luffy's Luffy. He won't think anything bad of it." The vampire sighed and stood up. "The bond - the one we all share - won't be shaken by this. So please, don't worry about it. Don't think about it or this-" he gestured between the two of them, "new bond, alright? We can sort everything out once we're away from here and have Luffy with us."

He moved away, adjusted his cloak, and picked up the bags and slung them over his shoulders - and Ace couldn't help but think that Sabo looked like he was missing something…

It took a few seconds for it to click. His pipe. He'd lost it when they were trying to get away from the Blood Sleuth. Sabo would easily be able to find a new one - there was definitely no shortage of scrap metal, especially in the outskirts of the major cities. But what he  _really_  needed was something more sturdy than ordinary metal. Before they had left, Sabo had had his staff, but he had to leave it behind…

Ace knew that, had Sabo had it, he would not have been injured by the Blood Sleuth. And he would have most likely gravely injured - if not  _killed_  the beast.

If only that had happened…

Suddenly, the fae shot up from the couch. He immediately regretted it, as the entire room spun, and Sabo's form shifted out of focus. Despite that, he managed to wheeze out, "We have to go, now."

"Yes, I'm aware." The blond strode over and pulled Ace to his feet, and the fae let out a soft groan as the room around him spun even more than before. He slumped against Sabo, and the blond wrapped his arm around Ace's waist to support him. "If we can get to the outskirts without being caught again, I think we'll be free of them. If we can find a river we may be able to cover our scent - or at least bide ourselves some time."

Ace nodded weakly and tried to gain his footing properly, but Sabo tsked. "None of that now."

A yelp escaped the fae, the fur on his tail fluffing up in surprise as Sabo scooped him up in his arms - and was down the stairs and out the door, into the dark streets and down a hidden alley.

Ace clenched his eyes shut and held on as tightly as his arms allowed. Inwardly, he was cursing himself for being so weak. It was always like this. Ever since they had escaped - Ace had been forced to keep his powers at bay, to be protected by Sabo - Sabo was doing  _everything_  for him, was risking his life, defending him, even - even allowed himself to be bonded to Ace!

All of this and… Ace knew he would never be able to repay the vampire. And at the moment, he couldn't even fucking walk by himself. He hated this feeling!

Hated feeling so damn  _weak!_

"Stop it."

Ace blinked his eyes open frowning. "What?"

"Stop - doing that thing. That feeling thing that you're doing. The negative feeling thing." Sabo was scowling, though he kept his eyes straight ahead. "I can feel it. You're not being a burden, you are most certainly  _not_  weak, so just - just stop it."

The fae stared at him, and a bright flush came to his freckled cheeks. "W-what? You can - feel all of that?!"

"Yep." Sabo's eyes finally flickered down to him, and his lips twitched into a smile. "Sorry if it's invasive. But it's - a mutual thing, I'm sure you've realised."

Ace swallowed and nodded. If he focused… what he got from Sabo was a kind of - tension. Fear. Of being caught? Yes, but there was something else… Worry? And… something warm, something that the fae didn't even dare to try and identify...

And he felt this for Ace?

The fae averted his eyes, chewing his lip. Really, now wasn't the time to be embarrassed about this kind of thing!

When Ace dared to peek back up at Sabo, he noticed a soft pink covering his usually pale cheeks - and he felt some satisfaction from that, because that meant he wasn't alone in what he was feeling.

Sabo glared at him, the pink darkening. "Shut it."

Ace's lips stretched into a tremulous grin. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Good." Sabo sniffed and smoothed his expression back into a blank mask, and turned into another alley. "How are you feeling? Still light-headed?"

Ace blinked and nodded. "Yeah. A little… And 'm hungry. Craving something more… Filling. Meaty."

The vampire let out an amused snort. "Sounding like Luffy there, Ace. But don't worry - I have something you can eat, just as soon as there's some distance put in between us and this city. I managed to pick a lot more than the vendors actually saw... "

"Alright..." Ace closed his eyes with a hum. That would explain the orange. They were rather expensive these days…

He would hold Sabo to what he said.

And he… couldn't wait. Soon… soon, they would get Luffy, and then they would be free…

* * *

 

The artificial light made his skin itch.

Usually, Luffy could deal with it. Ignore it. Hide under the covers of the large, comfy bed - or even under it, when it became too much.

It never stopped. Never turned off. It seemed to come from the ceiling, but Luffy could never tell from  _where_  exactly. If he looked at it for too long his eyes started to hurt. And with no windows, there was no way to feel what he really, truly needed.

Natural sunlight. Not this fake, itchy, artificial stuff that just wouldn't stop.

It was becoming just…  _too much_. Not even hiding under the bed was helping anymore.

Clank. Rattle. Clank, rattle.

It was a repetitive noise. The sound the only thing to keep Luffy entertained until the mistress came to spend time with him. He tugged, then let it go slack, then tugged again. Over and over again.

He wanted to get out. He needed to get out. He'd been trapped for too long,  _too, too long_ , and he just WANTED OUT!

A frustrated groan escaped him, and he rolled onto his back - ignoring the way it crushed his wings - to claw at the underside of the bed with his nails. The wooden planks that kept the mattress elevated bore scratches all over, and was one of the only ways for Luffy to alleviate his frustration. As long as he didn't scratch too deep, or bounce on the bed too hard, then things would be fine.

He wouldn't be reprimanded. Luffy knew that the hard way, after the bed had to be replaced the first time.

He found the mistress' visits much more preferable to the punishments.

With another frustrated noise, Luffy curled onto his side and began tugging at the chain again. Connected to the collar on his neck and anchored to the wall above the bed, it was long enough to allow plenty freedom to move about the small room - and even small bathroom it was connected to. But in all the time that Luffy had spent there, it had never broken. Never even budged. No matter how much he pulled it, or chewed at it, or scratched at it - he couldn't break it.

The same went for the collar around his neck. He  _knew_  he would never be able to put even the slightest dent in it.

Only a Celestial could take it off.

That made the hope of breaking free… practically non-existent.

But Luffy - the eternal optimist - hadn't had his hope completely depleted.

Not yet.

Because one day… whether it be an hour, a day, a week, a month - a year… or a decade, or even a century…

Ace was gonna come for him. Ace had never let him down before. Luffy had no doubt that his brother would come for him. Sabo too.

He would come.

Luffy just… had to endure it. He could. He would survive.

He would be free.

"... Ace… where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* soooo... I hope you enjoyed :'D comments are most welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My Beta Dave is allowing me to update because it's Christmas, so I hope you all enjoy what's to come~
> 
> Thank you to all of those that have followed, left Kudos, and commented! It really means a lot to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My Beta Dave is allowing me to update because it's Christmas, so I hope you all enjoy what's to come~
> 
> Thank you to all of those that have followed, left Kudos, and commented! It really means a lot to me!

4

" _Sabo… I miss the sun… and the moon…"_

" _I know." There was a hand stroking his hair through the bars, the touch gentle, soothing._

 _It lulled Ace into a warm daze, his dull, gray eyes staring listlessly through the barred window. The clouded over sky hadn't changed at all since_ They  _had come. It had been months now, since they put him in the cage, and Ace hadn't seen the sun or moon then._

_He hadn't felt the light on his skin in so long. It made him feel weak, listless._

" _When will they come back?" The fae whined. "I… I want them back…"_

" _I know." Sabo repeated. When Ace looked at him, the blond's face was blank, eyes cast in the shadow of his hood._

_The vampire was scary when he was like that. Blank. He'd been like it more often as the days passed, and Ace had always been hesitant to ask what was wrong._

_He sighed, and shifted his gaze back through the window, relaxing as Sabo's hand continued the petting._

" _Hey… Ace."_

_The fae blinked. "What is it, Sabo?"_

" _... You wanna get out of this cage?"_

* * *

"I'm putting you down now." Sabo's voice penetrated the dazed fog that had crawled over Ace's mind, and he blinked up at the blond, somewhat startled. It took a moment for him to register that there were no longer any tall buildings around - instead there were… trees?

He could hear the faint sound of rushing water too.

When had they escaped the city?

The fae knew he'd dozed off a little, but he should have noticed the change of location… He should have felt the change in the energies in the atmosphere. He was supposed to be in tune with the natural world…

Gods he must be very out of it.

"Hey, it's alright." The world tilted, and Ace's booted feet hit the ground. Sabo's hands on his shoulders kept him steady, and Ace peered into Sabo's concerned face.

They were of even height now. Ace could remember a time when he had been taller than the blond. He wondered when that had changed.

"We need to keep moving." The blond said softly. "Once we reach the river we need to walk through it for a bit before crossing, to make sure our scent is gone. Are you alright to walk?"

The fae yawned, leaning heavily into the the vampire. "Yeah. Y-yeah, I can. 'M fine."

At Sabo's concerned stare, Ace gave a small smile. "Really. 'M just tired."

The vampire stared for a moment longer, before he gave a short nod. "Alright. Then let's go. I promised you some meat, didn't I? You can have it when we reach the other shore."

"'Kay." Ace gave a slow nod. "Let's… do that…"

Despite the grogginess Ace felt, they made quick time. Sabo had procured a long metal pipe from the scrap-heap surrounding the city before they'd entered the forest, and he used it to determine how shallow the water was once they'd entered the river. The water was very cold, working its way into his boots and seeping into his pants and cloak, causing Ace to shiver - but luckily, the current wasn't very strong, and seemed to be working with them. Throughout the entire time they moved, Ace clutched tightly at Sabo's arm, using him as both a crutch and a source of comfort. If only he still wasn't drained...

Over the time he'd been unconscious, it was like something had… settled within him. Like it had properly taken root, and now it could… only grow. Flourish. He could feel Sabo. Not just - like he was standing beside Ace, but like he could feel his presence  _within_  him. Could almost feel his heart, like it was beating alongside his own.

It was the strangest sensation the fae had ever experienced.

But it was also the nicest. Like this, he…  _knew_  that he wasn't alone.

The fae found himself smiling as they waded through the water.

Sabo hummed. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Ace blinked, not quite sure what the vampire was referring to.

"... The feeling." He said softly, eyes darting back to gaze at him. "The bond. It feels good, doesn't it?"

The fae's eyes widened a little and he nodded his head, cheeks warming. "A-aah. Yeah… yeah, it does."

Sabo grinned and turned back to face the front. He began changing direction, leading Ace towards the opposite shore.

A howl rent the air then, causing all of Ace's hair to stand on end and he stiffened. Sabo tensed, a soft curse escaping him, and he began ushering Ace faster.

The fae could sense that Sabo wanted to get beyond the tree-line as soon as possible. Ace didn't blame him - erasing their scent trail only really worked if they weren't spotted along the way. That Blood Sleuth… It must have caught onto their scent. The beasts moved fast - so very, very fast, and they needed to get moving,  _now._

They reached the shore line. There was another howl, seeming just a little closer than before, and Sabo took off to the tree-line, clutching Ace's arm tightly. The fae stumbled and almost tripped, his wet tail getting tangled around one of his legs, and he heard Sabo curse, hauling him along behind him.

As soon as there were several rows of trees between them and the river, Ace yanked his arm back with a hiss and leaned against a tree, beginning to work on untangling himself. His limbs still felt weak damn it, the cold water had numbed his tail and he could barely feel it - he couldn't exactly  _move_  very fast if he couldn't get it from around his leg.

"Ace, we need to go." Sabo was bouncing on his heels nervously, eyes fixated on the way they had come. His hood had fallen back to reveal a pale and grim face.

"I know, I know." Ace groaned and finally managed, the prehensile limb hanging like a miserable wet rag. The fur was matted and tangled, and at that moment Ace would have given anything for a hot bath and a god-damn comb.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to groom himself properly. And by the way things were going… they probably wouldn't be able to have a proper break for a while yet. At least not until they had Luffy.

With a stressed grumble, Ace finally righted himself and moved back over to Sabo, who reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly before pulling him along.

"You promised me meat." Ace said with a pout, and Sabo threw him a pained smile.

"I know, I know… just a little further, alright?"

Heaving a sigh, Ace nodded.

'Just a little further' turned out to be 'keep moving until dawn broke'. Ace didn't complain however, because he could…  _feel_  how all of this was making Sabo feel - the stress, the anxiety, the fear…

No, Ace didn't blame Sabo at all. Rather, he was amazed that the vampire was able to keep a level head throughout it all. He'd always been able to do so, more than Ace. The fae's temper had a bad habit of exploding at the most inopportune times, and sometimes… the anger was fuelled by fear.

Ace supposed… it helped that he was pretty much burned out. Otherwise he would have been raging and setting things on fire, and then Sabo would have even more to stress about.

"Sorry." The word escaped him before Ace could really think about it, and Sabo frowned, blinking at him in confusion.

"What for?"

"Ah… Everything."

Sabo stopped, his pipe tapping against the trunk of a tree, and he turned to face Ace fully. "Everything…?"

The fae swallowed and stopped as well, using this as an opportunity to lean his weight against a tree. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared into the canopy above, not quite able to look at the blond. Sabo kept staring at him, and it just made Ace all the more nervous, and after a moment he said in a rush. "Yes for everything! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess, if it wasn't my - my  _selfishness_  we wouldn't be here right now. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be on the run, being  _hunted_."

He sucked in a deep breath, and continued before Sabo could say anything. "If it wasn't for me, you'd still have your position in the royal guard. If I hadn't asked for help then you wouldn't have given everything up for me, we'd both be safe and warm and not stuck in some dark forest with a fucking Blood Sleuth after us!"

Ace clenched his hands into fists, out of breath, staring at Sabo and just - trying to see  _some_  kind of reaction on Sabo's face. The blond was just looking at him, eyes shadowed and lips pressed into a thin line.

There was no visual indication as to what Sabo was thinking. And normally, that would have pissed Ace off to know end. But now there was another way to gain insight into the inner workings of Sabo's mind and emotions.

The newly created bond.

Ace focused his attention inwards, seeking out the connection, and what he felt had him staring at Sabo in surprise.

He felt… anger. Pure, burning hot anger.

"Ace…" The vampire hissed and stalked towards him. The fae held back a flinch when Sabo slammed the tip of his pipe into the tree he was leaning on. "If it wasn't for you…? No." He shook his head. "No, if it wasn't for the  _Celestials_  then we wouldn't be in this mess. If it wasn't for them tearing a hole in the fabric of the universe and crawling into our world from whatever fucked up Hell they came from, then NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING."

Staring with wide eyes, Ace chewed his lip, his heart starting to pound in his chest, harder and faster the closer Sabo leaned into him. The vampire's eyes were blazing with what remained of Ace's fire the blond held within him, and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

" _There_ , you were not  _safe_ , Ace. You would NEVER have been safe there. You would have been packed up and taken away just like Luffy, to be the pet of one of those disgusting creatures - and they were going to! The plan was already set in motion! And ((only?)) because of Cora I was able to get you out! My position in the Royal Guards meant absolutely NOTHING if I can't protect you - and I wouldn't have been able to, do you understand? Ace?"

Sabo was on his face now, the anger radiating off of him was almost palpable. And mixed in it, much more clearly than before, Ace could sense the fear - the terror.

Strangely, that… eased Ace a little.

"The… the reason I joined the Royal Guard in the first place…" Sabo visibly calmed, the fire leaving him, and he leaned into Ace, pressing his face to the fae's neck. He shivered when Sabo's lips moved against the sensitive skin - right where the vampire had bitten him before. It caused a strange warmth to curl inside of him, and his lips moved again as he spoke, voice vibrating the mark. "It was because of you and Luffy. So I could… be closer to the both of you, and so I could stop feeling worthless…"

Ace shuddered when he felt Sabo's tongue - wet and warm - lick at the mark. Oh gods… it took a lot of Ace's willpower to focus on Sabo's next words. "You two are everything to me. I will do  _anything_  to keep you safe. You yourself may not think it, but… to me, you're worth it. I would sacrifice  _everything_."

A soft moan escaped Ace, and he wrapped his arms around Sabo's waist. "N… That- shouldn't… for me…"

He felt Sabo shake his head. "No, Ace. I should. And I am. I will see you and Luffy safe. No matter the cost."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys… you know you want to review… because reviews are a very very great encouragement… even a simple 'I like' counts…
> 
> I hope you enjoy your holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter guys~ Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows! I hope you enjoy!

**5**

" _You're worth it."_

Ace moaned again, tightening his grip on the blond when he felt those sharp, deadly teeth graze across the sensitive marks. He heard Sabo let out a breathy laugh, felt him press even closer, felt that tongue scrape across his neck again and  _oh gods_  Ace wanted -

Something. Anything. He needed that growing warmth - fire, it was his fire - within him to be stoked, and Sabo seemed to be doing it bit by bit with every teasing touch. Deft fingers wormed their way into Ace's cloak, only the thin barrier of his shirt separating the skin on skin contact that Ace suddenly - desperately - found himself craving.

Another scrape of those teeth and there was a small sting. The skin split easily, and Sabo's tongue swiped up the blood - and Ace tilted his head back in silent offering, his eyes fluttering closed and mouth falling open in a soundless moan, wanting -

A howl. It was distant, an indication that the Blood Sleuth wasn't close enough to cause immediate panic, but it was enough to cause Sabo to pull away. Ace caught the expression on his face, before the blond managed to mask it. Need - desire… hunger.

_Oh gods…_

Ace's legs were trembling, and he cursed himself in every language he knew. Damn it all! Fuck! He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so heated up on the inside, and he could feel his fire churning beneath his skin, wanting to reach out and devour the blond vampire and consume everything he had to offer and -

Sabo let out a shaky laugh. "Just… trust me, Ace. I'm going to get you and Luffy to safety. And if I die trying, well… I'll do my best to get you and he out."

Ace swallowed thickly, trying to calm his fire and stop his trembling. He wasn't succeeding very well, and he muttered out, "Let's just… let's just go, yeah?"

"Yes." The blond gave a single nod, before reaching down to pick up the pipe that Sabo must have dropped during that… moment.

Ace blinked when fingers suddenly twined with his, and stumbled when he was pulled along behind the blond.

The touch… eased the fire, and his shaking. Slowly, he found himself calming, and that was just so very…

Curious. The fact that Sabo's touch could both excite and calm him when the… situation called for it?

Very, very… strange.

But he wasn't complaining.

Pressing his lips together, Ace followed close behind, his thoughts moving a mile a minute. He was just so… fucking  _confused_.

And how the -  _why_  the hell did he suddenly have his fire back? It wasn't… really much, in reality it was just a small candle flicker instead of the raging inferno it usually was. So had - had that little… session there been enough to ignite it?

_Why the hell did it happen?_

Ace was just so… very, very confused. He wanted answers, and he doubted that he would actually get any. So really he would just have to wait until they'd found somewhere safe to rest.

Maybe then he could see if Sabo knew anything.

They came across a small town during the early morning. Sabo - apparently knowing where they were, though when Ace asked he just waved him away - and cast a small illusion charm, just to hide them from the eyes of the humans who were getting ready to start the day. Surrounded by humans - and this was a simple human village, Ace could tell - made him feel a little nervous. As a whole, they knew of the fae and other creatures existence of course - it had been around a hundred years since the revelation - but Ace had always been taught to be wary of them and what they were capable of.

But even still, Sabo's presence kept him calm. The blond seemed to be searching for something, keeping them strictly to the path and off the road, where the occasional car drove past to some unknown destination. His eyes were trained on the buildings they were walking past, mouth moving as he silently read the signs, and Ace found himself growing a little impatient.

He held his tongue though. Really he'd been enough of a brat already, he didn't need to piss Sabo off again. He would restrain his own anger and push through the exhaustion he still felt.

He counted himself lucky when just then, Sabo let out a small noise of excitement. "Here it is!"

Ace blinked, turning his head to stare at the building Sabo was now pointing up. It looked… pretty much the same as all the others in the town, but the sign read ' _Shakky's Rip-off Bar'_.

Bar… wasn't that a place where people gathered to get drunk and make fools of themselves? What were they doing here?

He tilted his head, and frowned at Sabo. "Why are we here? Sabo?"

The blond grinned at him. "This is a place where we can rest safely 'til nightfall. It belongs to an old friend of mine."

"Friend…?" An eyebrow crept up in question, but Sabo's happy expression never wavered.

"Yes, a friend. A dear, old friend."

Ace scowled. "That isn't answering me, Sabo. Could you please be clear for once?"

The blond chuckled and - again, didn't answer, as he pulled Ace over and made towards the door. Ace spluttered, and debated with the idea of tugging his hand back from Sabo - but damn it, he told himself that he'd be good!

Even if Sabo was being annoyingly cryptic.

When Sabo placed his hand on the door, it came as no surprise to him that it was locked. It being this early in the morning and all, a bar would have no business being open this early. A muttered spell from the vampire a few moments later, and there was a soft 'snick' as the lock was undone, and the door swung inwards on silent hinges.

Still grinning, Sabo started forwards, pulling an unwilling Ace along behind him.

The moment they entered the building, every hair on Ace's body stood on end. They'd passed through wards, the magic so strangely familiar, and the answer as to who it belonged to lurked in the back of his mind. But as much as he tried, the fae couldn't place it, at all.

Just… what was it?

The bar was empty, unsurprising really, and Sabo strode over to a table and pulled down a chair. He shoved Ace onto it and murmured, "We're safe here, wait for me?"

Ace pressed his lips together. "Sabo, where are we?"

"A safe place." Was all the blond said, before turning and moving behind the bar and disappearing through a door.

Ace stared after him in disbelief, a hot curl of ager tightening in his gut. Really? He just  _left_  without giving any proper response?

Fucking stupid vampire!

When Ace had the chance, he was  _so_  going to tear Sabo a new one.

With a growl, Ace crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the table, his tail flicking back and forth in anger. Minutes passed, and he started tapping his foot on the ground. His ears twitched, trying to pick up any noise that indicated that Sabo was doing - something. Anything!

Where the hell had he disappeared to? Was he speaking to the owner of the bar?

With a hiss, Ace stood up and began snooping around. Nose twitching, he managed to pick up the dozens of mingled scents that pervaded the air, all belonging to humans, and different types of alcohol, as far as he could tell. So - this was a busy place that received lots of customers.

But what was with the wards? Really? Did… did magic folk live here? If so, why? In a human town?

 _Maybe because the Celestials govern over every magical establishment in the world,_  a snide voice in the back of Ace's head reminded him, and the fae's lip curled.

Ah yes. That would be why.

Done looking around the tables, Ace headed over to the bar and leaped over, staring at the alcohol and glass-lined walls critically. At the moment he could have actually done with a drink, but hunger prevailed over the need. Sabo had promised him meat, and  _still_  had not provided. Really.

He was  _so_  going to tear Sabo a new one!

Grumbling, he eyed the door through which his new…  _mate_  had disappeared. It was one of the first times he'd actually thought of Sabo like that, and despite his anger, it shot a small tingle down Ace's spine and he couldn't help but think back to that time in the woods, when Sabo had him pressed flush against that tree, with his mouth at his neck and -

_Damn it Ace, focus!_

Willing away the arousal that fogged his mind, the fae started through the door, intent on finding where Sabo had gone.

There was a short hall and a dark stairwell that led to the second floor, and one below. Ace, thankful for his superb vision and sensitive nose, followed Sabos' scent up to the second level. The vampire's scent mingled with many, many others - and these ones were not human at all. Some he recognised as other fae, elves, magic wielders of all sorts - even a demon or two, and all of that had alarm bells ringing inside Ace's head. He trailed his hand across the hand-rail, taking each step slowly, making sure to keep silent.

He stopped at the second landing, but the stairs continued upwards, and so did Sabo's scent - so he followed. His skin prickled at the sensation of the ambient magic in the air, so much stronger than it was downstairs, and with its growing strength, Ace's unease grew.

Along with that sense of familiarity.

Just… what in the name of the god-damned Celestials  _was that_? What… what was this place?!

_He needed to know._

The third floor stretched out before him, but still the stairs led up. Ace paused, inhaling deeply and trying to distinguish Sabo's scent amongst the mess. It stood out, being as fresh as it was, but that damn… familiar, powerful one nearly dwarfed it with its potency.

Sabo hadn't continued up the stairs, instead he had moved across this floor. Ace stared out into the shadowed hall, ears and tail twitching, and cautiously, he moved down it. There were three doors - one on either side, and one right at the very end - which was cracked open an inch, with a soft light shining through.

Ace could hear low, murmured voices - one he could tell was Sabo, his tone… relieved? And happy?

The other voice was deep, and held something akin to amusement and a kind of mischievous undercurrent lacing their words.

Familiar. So damn familiar. But who?

Walking on tip-toe, Ace finally pressed up against the door and peered through the crack.

From what he could see, it was a large room - a very, very large room, filled with many, many bookshelves, and for a moment Ace wondered just how the hell a room this big could fit in a building this small.

Or why there were what appeared to be four levels when, from the outside, the building appeared to have only two.

The answer to the question came after a split second. The magic he felt… despite its familiarity, he should have bloody noticed that it was a kind of expansion magic.

So that answered one thing, but opened up a whole new number of questions.

Squinting, Ace pushed the door open a little more, allowing him a more clear view of the room. The light came from a lamp just a little ways over, illuminating two figures - one standing, the other seated in a chair.

It was Sabo that was standing. Ace took in his form, trying to see if there was anything off about it. But the blond appeared to be relaxed, his frame open, and expression one of animated happiness that Ace hadn't… seen in a long time.

What could he…?

The fae shifted his attention to the other person, and his eyes widened.

It… it couldn't be… could it?

Long starlit hair, a handsome, wizened face, scarred eye, round glasses… familiar, amused smirk…

_Rayleigh?_

The familiar man blinked, pointed ears twitching, and he twisted his head around to stare right at him.

Ace froze in place, those silver eyes seeming to pierce right through him, and see into his very soul.

"Ah, Ace." Rayleigh purred, and he closed the book in his lap before standing up. "It is so good to see you again. I am so happy that you were able to escape."

 **AN:** You know the deal guys- Review! They make my days so much brighter, to know that my fics being enjoyed~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the deal guys- Review! They make my days so much brighter, to know that my fics being enjoyed~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! Sorry, life and writers block got in the way, but I finally got some inspiration to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

"R… Rayleigh?"

The name escaped Ace, and a bare second later the elder, silver-haired fae was up and striding over to him. Strong, warm arms wrapped around Ace, pulling him into a tight embrace, and all he could do was let out a startled breath.

He couldn't… was this really…?

He gripped the back of the elder fae's robe tightly, and asked hoarsely. "It's… really you?"

"Yeah, little firestarter." Rayleigh let out a quiet hum and rubbed his back. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Ace swallowed thickly, tears pricking his eyes. "Y… Yeah, it has been…"

A soft chuckle, and Rayleigh pulled away, stroking some of the hair out of Ace's eyes. "You've grown a lot, brat. I'm happy that you managed to make it out."

Ace blinked away the wetness in his eyes and sucked in a shuddering breath. "Lu didn't."

That had Rayleigh visibly sobering, the smile dropping from his face. The silver-haired fae sighed and patted Ace's head. "Yes. I'd heard. I am… truly sorry to hear that. I'm sorry I was not there to help."

Ace chewed his lip and pulled away, his tail hanging limp and ears laying flat. "Y-yeah... me'n Sabo… we were lucky."

Rayleigh sighed again and wrapped an arm around him, and slowly walked him over to the chair he had vacated before. The silver fae pushed him down, and Ace sank into the cushions with a soft groan. Gods when was the last time he'd sat in something so damn comfortable?

Sabo had a small grin on his face and moved over to perch on the arm of the chair after resting his pipe against it, and across from them, Rayleigh crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now then." He began, the silvery shimmer of his wings visible to the naked eye for just a moment as they hit the light before they settled against his back. "From what Sabo's told me there's a Blood Sleuth after you. Now… you know what that means."

Sabo gave a solemn nod, and Ace chewed his lip.

"I can offer you sanctuary for as long as you need it. But now that the Blood Sleuth has your scent, it will never stop hunting you. Not until it's dead."

Yeah. They… they never really will be safe. But…

For now?

Ace swallowed thickly. "We… we can stay here?"

Rayleigh gave him a warm smile and nodded, reaching down to ruffle his hair. "Of course you can, firestarter. I'd never turn family away."

A broken grin stretched across Ace's face and his shoulders slumped - and for the first time in months, he truly relaxed.

A long, shuddering sigh escaped him, and Sabo groaned, leaning against the fire fae. "Thank the gods! I need a bed! We've been sleeping on nothing but dirt and bark and grass and wood for weeks!"

Ace nodded, his tail moving to flop across Sabo's lap. "Y-yeah… a bed really would be nice… with pillows and blankets…"

"No direct sunlight either - no constant hood and cloak!" Sabo let out a laugh, one that Ace matched, and the vampire began petting Ace's tail, leading the fae to purr softly.

Rayleigh chuckled and picked his book back up, closed it, and moved over to one of the bookshelves to place it there. "Yes, yes. What's mine is yours and so forth. Now…"

He then moved over to the door and held it open. "I can show you to a room. Sadly our resident cook is still in bed and will not be up until midday, but if you wish you can raid the kitchens. I'm sure he won't mind… much."

Sabo waved him off and pointed at the bag he'd dumped on one of the couches. "No need, we have plenty of supplies to last us until then. Frankly I would much rather a bed. And a shower."

Ace nodded silently, though truthfully he did really wish to get up from the chair. However, Sabo yanked on his tail as he stood up, and Ace groaned before forcing himself to do the same.

Yes… a shower and sleep would be very, very nice.

Rayleigh, laughing softly, lead them out of the room and up another flight of stairs, and Ace and Sabo wearily followed along.

Ace, unable to keep his mouth shut, asked, "Say Ray… what is this place, exactly?"

The silver-fae looked over his shoulder at them, ears twitching. "Ah? Oh - this is a safe-house. It belongs to a very dear friend of mine. We… help many of those who are on the run, like yourself. As it is, we're almost full at the moment… you two would be the last we'd be able to take in."

He winked at them before looking ahead again. "Not as if I'd kick you out even if we were full. Hell I'd most certainly be willing to share my bed with you."

Both Ace and Sabo's cheeks coloured at that, recognising the implication in Rayleigh's words, and the silver fae merely laughed. "Relax you two. Really now…"

Ace grumbled softly, and Sabo rolled his eyes. "Well you don't really need to worry about that. We'll only be staying a few days at most before we leave to get Luffy… So. Basically you just take in those in need. You realise though that… if you get caught-"

Rayleigh waved him off. "Relax, Sabo. The Celestials already know that this place exists."

The vampire suddenly stopped, staring at Rayleigh with wide eyes. "W-what? They know? Then that means-"

"Relax." There was something in Rayleigh's voice, something that was deep and seemed to resonate through them, and Sabo's mouth clicked shut. His shoulders slumped and he clutched the railing, and Ace found himself doing the same as his muscles suddenly felt lax.

The silver-fae turned to face them again, expression soft. "There's no need to worry. The Celestials know of mine and this place's existence - however: It would be impossible for them to track it down. As you /may/ have noticed, we are hardly on the normal plane of existence. You came in through the Portland entrance, yes?"

Sabo swallowed and nodded, "I… I felt the wards and the magic. This - the levels, there is no way this could have fit in that building…"

"Correct." Rayleigh turned and started walking up the stairs again, and slowly, Sabo and Ace followed. "Currently we exist in a dimension that mirrors the mortal plane - similar to the one the Celestials originated from, but nowhere near as… well. You get the picture, yes?"

He continued before they could say anything. "A long time ago I constructed it with two dear friends of mine. Shakky, and Roger."

Ace stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide. "W-what?"

The silver-fae sighed and stopped moving again. "Yes, your father. Before his death he helped weave the magic needed to construct the pocket dimension, knowing that a safe haven would be needed. We all had… such low expectations about the outcome of the battle, and needless to say that our predictions about what would happen proved to come true. When I left the Royal Guard I came here and began making this place a safe-haven. There are doors all over the world that lead here, and there is no way the Celestials can pinpoint and infiltrate them before we cut the ties and block them."

He began moving again, and Ace swallowed and nodded, choosing to remain silent. Sabo was frowning, and after a moment he said, "So who else is here? Hiding, I mean."

Rayleigh led them onto the next floor landing, this one that just held a long hall of doors, and he chuckled. "Oh just a dozen or so fae, a few shifters, couple of witches… you know, just those in need of aid that I couldn't turn away - some of which reside on this very floor. I'm sure you'll meet them later on in the day." He stopped beside a door and pushed it open with a smile. "And here you are! Now I'm positive you two don't mind sharing a bed and bathroom."

He winked at them, and Sabo pushed past him after making a face, pulling Ace along beside him.

"If you need me I will be back in the library. I would like to finish my book…" Rayleigh made to close the door but Ace quickly turned and stopped him. The silver fae blinked at him from behind his round glasses, and Ace chewed his lip, looking down at the ground.

"Ah… thanks for this, Rayleigh. Really. We… It's really good to see you again."

The silver-fae just smiled. "Remember what I said before, little firestarter. You're family."

He then closed the door, leaving Ace and Sabo alone.

The vampire dumped his bag and pipe at the foot of the bed and dropped ontop of it with a groan, the mattress bouncing slightly beneath his weight. "Uuuuugh it's so good to have a bed again…"

The fae wasted no time in joining him, flopping down beside the blond. "Yeah… Sabo…"

"Mmm?" Sabo rolled onto his side, his cloak twisting around his body, but he made no move to try and untangle himself.

Ace tilted his head to blink at him. "How did you know Rayleigh was here?"

"Ah, that." The vampire kicked off his boots. "I heard some rumours in the last town we were at - about a safe house. Didn't really know it belonged to Rayleigh, but I figured we could hide out here for a bit until the Blood Sleuth started looking elsewhere. I sensed the magic and tracked it down, and when I recognised Ray's magic… Well." He grinned. "It was just - such good luck. This is the first we've had in such a long time…"

Ace cracked a grin and stretched with a yawn. "Yeah… We can rest here a bit, and then - do you think Ray knows where Lu is?"

"He might." Sabo sat up to untangle himself from his cloak. "He never brought it up, but… we could ask. But, after a shower and nap."

Ace groaned and sat up as well to begin undressing. A shower sounded heavenly. "Yeah…"

The fire fae's finger began to fumble with the buttons of his top, and he cursed silently. Stupid tiny ass buttons…

He heard Sabo chuckle quietly from behind him, and Ace turned to pout at the blond. "Shu-"

He stopped speaking, his mouth going dry.

Sabo was down to nothing but his pants and boots, and the vampire was undoing the buckle of his belt as he watched Ace struggle.

All of his scars were visible.

Ace had… never fully seen the extent of the scars covered nearly all of Sabo's left side, starting with the one above his eye and down, down, down, past the hem of his pants, where Ace couldn't see. They speckled his arm too - it barely left any clear skin left.

Ace swallowed thickly, nauseating guilt beginning to swirl in the pit of his stomach.

Sabo glanced over and saw the fire fae's expression, and his face softened. "Ace…"

Ace looked away, shoulders tense.

He heard the vampire sigh, heard the steps move over, and when he saw the scarred hand reach out to touch Ace's face, the fae flinched.

Sabo was having none of that. He gripped Ace's chin and tilted his head up, and the fae had no choice but to look at Sabo. No choice but to stare into his eyes.

Ace knew Sabo could see the guilt. Could see it in the way Sabo pressed his lips tightly together, and the way Sabo's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry that they bother you." The blond murmured softly. "I wish that they did not."

"I… I'm sorry." Ace mumbled and looked away, ashamed. "If my control wasn't so fucking shitty, I never would have-"

"No." Sabo cut him off. "Don't talk. Listen to me."

Ace's mouth snapped shut and he stared with wide eyes. Sabo had never told him to be quite so bluntly.

"When this happened, you /had/ no control, and that is not something to be ashamed of." He poked Ace's chest with a frown. "You'd just gotten out of that cage - any connection you had with your magic had been blocked the entirety of the time you'd spent in there - it practically has a mind of it's own, so of course it would have been pissed! Of course it would have jumped to the chance of being free! And it wouldn't have cared that it had hurt me in the process!"

Ace's lips quivered but he forced the tears away, and Sabo sighed, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. "I bear these scars with honor, Ace. Focus on the fact that… I am alive. we both are. We're not free yet, but we're getting there. Please, just… stop blaming yourself."

The fae let out a shuddering breath and nodded. "I… I will try."

Sabo grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming pearly white, and Ace's eyes drifted to them as a shiver wracked through his from.

The vampire noticed, and he tilted his head, a few strands of blond hair escaping the ponytail he'd pulled it into. Vaguely, Ace noticed that he was leaning in closer, and the fae stiffened up - he expected Sabo to go for his mouth, to kiss him, but instead he bypassed his mouth and moved down to his neck.

A very slight tremble worked through Ace's body, his mouth falling open with a soft noise as hot lips and sharp teeth pressed against the skin.

"You bear scares made by me as well…" He murmured, and Ace bit down on his lip as he felt Sabo lick them. "Maybe… you'll have even more that I made in the future-"

There was a knock on the door, and they both gave a startled jump. Sabo cleared his throat and pulled away, face red, and Ace turned his face away to hide it, a hand reaching up to rub his neck. Sabo stared at him a moment, lips pursed, before he turned to answer the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it there, but I have plans for the next chapter ehehe. Reviews are always welcome and make me feel better about my sub-par writing skills :"D

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts, questions or feedback is greatly appreciated~


End file.
